Once Upon A Time
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set before "The Enchanted Island" episode and during December. The story of how Anagan turned Flora into a Oncer.


Once Upon A Time

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- People Are Strange by The Doors

Flora was really hoping that the Wizards would vanish for a bit. At least until Christmas is over. Unfortunately, while she is walking in Gardenia Park, she spots Anagan. He has a plastic bag in his hand and is simply walking in broad daylight. Flora decides to follow him, in hopes of finding the hole that the Wizards are hiding in.

She doesn't go into her Believix form because she knows that he would sense her magic. Instead, she uses a spell, which Musa taught her, to take the sound out of her footsteps. The speedster is unaware that he is being followed and enters into a neighborhood of townhomes. The townhomes were made of red bricks and green-painted wood. Anagan enters the third house on the left of the street.

Flora decides to peek through the glass windows. There are no other people in the house, only Anagan walking into the kitchen. She decides it would be best to further investigate the house, maybe even find some information on the Wizards' next plan. She uses a lock-picking spell, again, which Musa taught her who learned it from Riven. She slips into the house without making a sound.

"You do realize I could call the cops for trespassing?" Anagan appears instantly beside her. She knows that there should have been no way Anagan could detect her. She didn't even make a sound!

"I have to admit that silent magic trick almost worked. Unfortunately, you are not the first Fairy to cloak herself in silence. Also, you are not the first to use that trick to hunt me down." She is irritated by how amused the evil Fairy Hunter sounds. She detests being laughed at.

"Would you please lift your spell of silence so I can hear your sweet voice?" She also detests at how flirtatious the man is right now. However, she does what he politely asked.

"How unfortunate that those Fairies didn't succeed." Flora says in a poisonous tone, which is almost reminiscent of Darcy.

"Yes, but they aren't as lovely as you, which is why I'm going to offer you a deal." Flora rolls her mint-green eyes. She is not foolish enough to bargain with a demon like Anagan.

"Now, before you try to transform and escape, I must point out the security cameras." He points into the corner of the entrance. There is a potted plant with a fairly obvious camera in it. She almost smacks herself for not noticing that earlier. Anagan could leak the footage to the press, which would the humans question the morality of the Winx Club.

"What is your deal, Anagan?" Something fairly unpleasant like a date with him. Flora almost gags at the thought.

"Simple. Watch an episode of _'Once Upon A Time'_ with me." Flora scrunches up her face like one of her experiments did something unexpected. Like putting on her mother's clothes.

"I don't know what the show is about." Flora has had no time to watch any television on Earth. She has been too busy with the pet shop, spending time with Helia, and protecting Gardenia from Anagan and his ilk.

"Have you ever watched a Disney movie?" Again, Flora has a very confused look on her face. Anagan scoffs like he is in utter disbelief.

"What a waste! You had all this time to take advantage of Earth's great entertainment! It's almost as sacrilegious as not watching a Pixar film." Flora's cheeks heat up. It's another tell-tale sign of confirming Flora's ignorance to Anagan. This time Anagan lets out a deep sigh.

"Okay, well for this episode only, _'Beauty and the Beast'_ is the one that matters. Before that, you'll have to read the book." Flora does not have the time or the tolerance (of Anagan's presence) to read a book. Her friends will be looking for in about three hours.

"It's only nineteen pages long. It should only take you ten minutes. The _'Beauty and the Beast'_ movie is about an hour and thirty minutes long. The episode is about forty-two minutes. So you only have to give me about two hours and twenty-two minutes of your life." Flora does not like the thought of spending any extended amount of time with Anagan. Even if he's blackmailing her.

"I'll even sweeten the deal by making some hot chocolate and answering any of your questions during our time together." Flora believes this is a very lucrative opportunity to get the whereabouts of the rest of the Wizards. There is a chance that Anagan will lie, but Flora is confident in detecting lies. She has to thank Stella, Bloom, and Musa for the practice.

"Fine. I'll do what you have asked." Oh, this better not be as boring as Stella giving makeovers. Flora resists the urge to grimace.

"The deal is struck, dearie." Anagan leads Flora to the living room. There is a flat screen television with a Blu-ray player (a device only native to Earth as Bloom once pointed out to her) and a rose-patterned couch. Anagan conjures a book without saying any words.

"You're wasting your magic." Flora commented. She knows that the Wizards' magic is only as strong as the disbelief of the Earthlings. Now, most of the humans believe in Fairies, so she is fairly certain that Anagan's magic is dwindling.

"I consider it an investment." He hands her the book. The book has to be the thinnest book she has ever read, not counting the children books that she read during her childhood.

"I'll come back to play _'Beauty and the Beast'_ for you when you're done. By the time the movie is over, the hot chocolate will be ready." Anagan waltzes into the kitchen before Flora has to question him about the hot chocolate. She sighs and begins to read the short story. She really hopes that she won't be bored by the time this is all over.

Flora finds the story interesting if a bit too quick. She likes that the wicked sisters get punished by being turned into stone statutes. But she likes how they have a chance to redeem themselves if they admit to their faults. Anagan, wearing a blue and yellow apron instead of his jacket, appears and plays Disney's _"Beauty and the Beast"_ for her.

Even from the living room, Flora can hear Anagan repeating the narrator's words:

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land,_

_A young Prince lived in a shining castle_

_Although he had everything his heart desired, _

_The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. _

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle, _

_And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. _

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away,_

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, _

_For beauty is found within."_

The movie is gorgeous and colorful. She marvels at how the introduction is basically being told through stained-glass windows. It's almost like the film has a special kind of magic.

"_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away _

_To reveal a beautiful Enchantress. _

_The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, _

_For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. _

_And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. _

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. _

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21__st__ year._

_If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, _

_By the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. _

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. _

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope."_

She finally realizes that most of this introduction wasn't in the story. But she's too enthralled by the beauty and the haunting music that is playing. She almost did not catch the soft, accepting despair in Anagan's voice.

"_For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"_

When Anagan returns, he is carrying a golden tray with a teapot and two teacups that look exactly from the movie. He pours hot chocolate into both teacups. He hands one teacup to Flora, which she sees that hers is chipped. She smiles as she takes her sip of hot chocolate.

"This is the best hot chocolate I have ever had. Who taught you to make hot chocolate this good?" It's true, Anagan's hot chocolate tastes like love. She can taste how much effort that Anagan put in the drink.

"It's my mother's recipe. She used to make it for me all the time during the winter months. It took her almost two hours, but it was worth the wait. She used to tell me that the best things are the ones that you give most of your time to." Flora is a bit surprised that Anagan actually answered her question. A question that gave her some shred of Anagan's lost past.

"Aren't you going to pop in another DVD?" Flora asked when Anagan picks up the remote.

"Actually, I'm going to use a bit of Earth magic for this." Flora does not sense any magic in the air.

"I'm going to use the magic of Netflix." Anagan finally clarifies. He finds it rather sad that she has not been introduced to it. But then again, she has never watched a Disney movie until today.

"The show is called _'Once Upon A Time'_ and the episode is known as _'Skin Deep'_." Flora can see Anagan scrolling past the first episode to the twelfth. If this isn't the first episode, then how will she know how the show is supposed to work?

"Shouldn't I be watching the first episode? I have never seen this show before." The episode's description isn't that helpful in describing the show's premise.

"I'm showing you this episode because this was the first episode of the show that I watched. To me, this episode is the sole reason why I continued to watch the show. Even after season three." Flora hears a bit of disgust in Anagan's voice. Clearly, season three disappointed him in some way.

"And clearly the book and movie have something to do with the episode." Even though the movie can be considered a vastly different take on the book. Yet, wonderful nonetheless.

"Well, it's mostly for you to get the references in the episode. The whole show's premise, at least in the first season, is giving a different spin to fairytales." And Anagan says no more and plays the episode.

"_I'm so sorry, but it's chipped. You can hardly see it." _

"_It's just a cup."_

Flora giggles a bit at the reference to Chip. She likes the set-up of flashbacks that relate to the non-magical, modern times. Yet, she wonders where Belle is in the present.

"_Why do you spin so much? Sorry, it's just, you've spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend." _

"_I like to watch the wheel. Helps me forget." _

"_Forget what?" _

"_I guess it worked." _

Flora wants to know what exactly Rumplestiltskin is trying to forget. However, she smiles when he catches Belle. He's starting to warm-up to her. However, Mr. Gold is colder to Emma. Where is Belle?

"_If I'm never going to know about another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you?" _

"_Perhaps, perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses. No, no, no." _

"_You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are. That's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Hmm?" _

After watching the movie, Flora feels satisfied at Gaston being turned into a rose. Another beautiful and funny reference to the movie.

"_To me, love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. You know, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he." _

She falls in love with the quote like Rumplestiltskin did with Belle. Considering how Mr. Gold is purchasing rope and duct tape, Moe French, Belle's father, is doomed. Within two seconds, Flora's belief is confirmed.

"What an evil witch." Flora says the minute she sees the woman that comes out of the carriage. She is clearly evil and manipulating Belle. Something terrible is about to transpire.

"You are correct." Anagan purposely leaves out the transformation of Regina that takes place between season two and three. But then again, one of the few good parts of the latter half of season three is that Regina becomes a hero. In a sense.

"_Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?"_

"_It was working-"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_This means it's true love!" _

"_Shut the hell up!" _

"_Why won't you believe me?" _

"_Because no one, nobody could ever, ever love me!"_

Flora could almost weep for Belle's predicament. Yet, she sheds a tear for Rumplestiltskin because of his words. It burns her how much Rumplestiltskin believes in his words. Even when true love is standing before him. The interrogation scene between Mr. Gold and Moe French hurts her to watch.

"_It wasn't my fault." _

"'_My fault'? What are you talking about, 'my fault'?"_

"_You shut her out. You had her love and you shut her out!" _

"_She's gone. She's gone forever. She's not coming back, and it's your fault!" _

"_Not mine!" _

"_You are her father!" _

"_Yours! It's yours…" _

Moe French was only able to utter one line before being beaten. She almost smiles when Rumplestiltskin doesn't break the chipped cup. She could care less about the others that are not part of Belle's and Rumplestiltskin's story.

"_So, what are you going to do to me?" _

"_Go." _

"'_Go'?"_

"_I don't want you anymore, dearie." _

"_You know, you were freeing yourself. You could've had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. But you couldn't take the chance." _

"_That's a lie." _

"_You are a coward, Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change." _

"_I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple, really. My power means more to me than you."_

"_No. No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you. Now you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it." _

"_Forever. And all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup."_

She knows that this is how they part. And she hates it. She wants them to be together. Belle was making Rumplestiltskin better. She hates Regina even more than the tragic departing. Especially with the lies she tells to Rumplestiltskin about Belle, which explains Mr. Gold's actions towards Moe French. The episode ends in a cliffhanger with Belle being held captive under the hospital.

"Regina is worse than the Trix." If Regina actually existed, Flora is fairly certain that she would probably poison the Evil Queen. Anagan snorts at Flora's mention of the witchy trio.

"Honestly, when was the last time that the Trix were a threat? Wasn't it about four years ago when they took over Magix with those shadow leeches or something? They've been demoted to minions ever since." It's true, the Trix used to be frightfully powerful. Now, they were only as powerful as their current master. Valtor was frightening, but the Trix were laughable with him.

"Oh yes they have, they will never be as intimidating as Regina or Mr. Gold. It's tragic how fictional villains are more complex and fearful than real ones." She really wants to know if Mr. Gold and Belle finally get their happy ending together.

"Need I remind you that a complex and fearful villain is sitting right beside you, dearie?" Flora snorts at Anagan's mangled impersonation at Rumplestiltskin's looney voice.

"I will give you credit that you are complex. You and your brothers are the first group of villains to actually defend each other. The Trix tend to stab each other in the back for their current master." Flora feels as though she should be wearing a blue dress with blue high-heels like Belle. But she doubts that Anagan would look good with tarnished gold paint on his face.

"But I don't find you that frightening anymore. You're like Rumplestiltskin. You have a chance to redeem yourself. Maybe, you can repent for your crimes." Immediately, Anagan stiffens. We don't even know what repentance is. He almost brusquely tells her. Yet, he holds his tongue like when Rumplestiltskin let Belle go.

"How am I not frightening? I've ripped the wings off of Earth Fairies. Ensured that their existence will only be remembered as fairytales. I made Earth into a land without magic." Anagan could have gone along with Flora's naïve notion of redemption. However, he lacks the heart to lie to her. He has committed horrible, bloody deeds that could never be forgiven. Even by someone with a pure heart like Flora.

"Yes, and you will answer for your crimes. But you don't frighten me anymore because you had so many chances to kill me. You could've poisoned the hot chocolate. You could've snapped my neck before I could blink. Instead, all you did to me was show me a tragic, beautiful love story." This would be the part where Belle is supposed to touch the Beast's hand. Yet, Flora and Anagan are not Beauty and her Beast. She's a Fairy. He's a Fairy Hunter. They are star-crossed, and Anagan acknowledges that.

"Obviously, you're going to continue watching the series. I would suggest buying the first two seasons or getting a Netflix account to watch all three seasons. The fourth season just finished their midseason finale. However, you'll have to read a few stories and watch some movies." Of course, I'm going to. I guess to catch all of the references. Flora smiles at Anagan's insistence.

"I recommend that you read all of the fairytales by Hans Christian Andersen and the Grimm Brothers. Also, you should read _'Beauty'_, _'Rose Daughter'_, _'Spindle's End',_ and _'Deerskin'_ by Robin McKinley. I like her twist on fairytales. Also, read the entire _'Wicked'_ series because Oz factors into the plot in the latter half of season three." Along, with bastardizing the word "wicked" for all eternity. Anagan purposely left out.

"From Disney, you should watch: _'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'_, _'Cinderella'_, _'Sleeping Beauty'_, _'Pinocchio'_, _'Peter Pan'_, _'Fantasia'_, _'The Little Mermaid'_, _'The Black Cauldron'_, _'Alice in Wonderland'_, _'Tron: Legacy'_, _'Mulan'_, _'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'_ and _'Frozen'_. A few of them haven't been referenced yet, but they are interesting nonetheless. Or at least have decent songs." Flora might be able to watch most of those films. So long as the films were less than ninety minutes long.

"I almost forgot to add that you should read _'Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus'_ by Mary Shelley and watch the 1931 version of _'Frankenstein'_. You should also watch _'Rocky Horror Picture Show'_ because it's like a campy and insane version of _'Frankenstein'_." Anagan knows that Flora is going to be embarrassed while watching the film. Which is why he purposely added it to his list of recommendations.

"That is a lot of time to be spending on your recommendations for a television show with only four seasons." She knows that there is no way she can read or watch all that within a month. It might take her a year if the Wizards decide to make trouble again. Or the Trix somehow show up.

"Again, as my mother once told me, the best things are the ones that you give most of your time to. _'Once Upon A Time'_ really does deserve all of that time." Even if the latter half of season three almost made Anagan quit the show permanently. The Elsa cliffhanger is what saved it.

"You were grimacing when you mentioned season three. Are you certain that it's really worth my time?" Anagan hesitates for a few seconds. It almost confirms Flora's suspicions that the show goes downhill from there.

"Yes, maybe it will turn out better for you. I would recommend watching _'The Wizard of Oz'_, but it might ruin the experience of season three." Anagan seems a bit melodramatic, so maybe season three isn't as terrible as Anagan believes it to be. Flora believes hopefully.

"I better go. My friends are most likely looking for me." It's been almost three hours since Flora left the pet shop on a supposed stroll in the park. Bloom would have noticed her absence by now.

"Are you going to tell your friends about this place? I would like to know ahead of time, so I can find another place to crash at until Christmas Eve." Anagan does not expect an answer from Flora. She isn't contractedly obligated to answer. However, she is a kind and polite girl.

"No. As long as you don't cause trouble, I won't tell them of this place. Everyone needs a place to hide from the world." She is far too merciful for her own good. Anagan admires Flora's flaw. It's almost like Belle's hope in changing Rumplestiltskin.

"Merry Christmas, Flora." It's Anagan's way of getting Flora out of the house. Because he would rather not have six angry Fairies breaking down his door.

"Merry Christmas, Anagan. You're not the monster that you make yourself out to be." Flora's last sentence embodies her newfound hope. Maybe, the Wizards can atone for their crimes. Somehow. Or at least, Anagan has the potential. A man who loves fairytales cannot be purely evil. She leaves without another word.

"'Ah, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings.'" Anagan is fairly confident that he'll always remain a villain. Even if he decided to redeem himself, it would only be a ploy to reclaim his and his brothers' power. It would have been kinder to tell Flora this, but he is not a kind man. He is just another villain.


End file.
